everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Madame O'Front/Live Blog
This page is for me to make notes about OCs and story arcs without concern for formatting and other fancy stuff. OCs Thaumar Orczy *Successor to the magician in The Traveling Companion. *Soft ad-orc-able nerd who is Sophinx’s email study buddy in Chemythstry and Science and Sorcery. *Knows some first aid. Had to patch Sophinx up in her last few nights. *Loves rats. Wears a cloak made of live rats. *Beheaded but came back with the help of local goblins. Wears big ruffs to hide injury. *Tall lanky orc boy. Sheshta Evensong *Death/Daughter of Night from The Blue Bird. *Wonder Woman + Nut + Queen of the Night *Motifs include black veils, stars, blood, bronze mirrors. *Carries a celestial snake whip. *Hunts ghosts *Can end all suffering but not without raising the death toll of the wars, diseases that she intervenes. *Wears a blind mask, referencing the Master of Mysteries/Lord of Secrets (hery sheshta). Artemisia Iris Riddleton *Makes candi bead masks and wears jeweled veils. *Smokes to block out the voices in her head. *Colors:Blue, then red after nosebleed. *Raver meets bejeweled skeleton aesthetic *Rebellious phase. Easter Benedict *Royal turned Roybel. *The current White Bride. Grizz’s half-sister. *Ballerina. *Half-deaf. Wears a hearing aid. Changes to one not in her ear after Grizz arc. *Motifs include suns, blood drops, ducks (sometimes rubber duckies for casual outfits). Main color scheme is like an inverted Apple. *Fashions inspired by Louis the Sun King as well as the Tudors. Always has her neck covered, either with a choker or ruffles. *Can turn into a duck but only when faced with stressful and dangerous situations. (Cause to duck means to avoid something.) *Fearful, prejudiced self-preserving jerk. Only redeems herself after opening up. Sophinx Riddleton *Royal *The really bad egg. Wednesday’s child is a child of woe. *Creepily evil. Fascinated by all things dead. Looks like she’s getting ready for the skeleton war. Grows poison ivy and belladonna plants. **Only acting like this because she wants to scare off invaders and wannabe princes hoping to steal her crown. *Is otherwise a good girl, does well in princess classes, equestrian. *Ancestor is basically the Vlad Dracula of the fairy tale world. (The beheader) *Her mom’s royal garden is a tourist attraction with empty but creepy gibbets and skulls mounted on sticks. Only open to the public while there are no killings. *Design based on the death’s head hawk moth. Gibbet puffy sleeves, a cape of black feathers that are her wings. Wears a rib cage breast plate made to look like the bejeweled remains of some dead saints. A scarf of hawkmoths. *Collects glass eyes and plays with eye-popping squishes like Mad Balls and Flippy. *Fave food is boiled lamb. Especially the eyes. *She has gibbets with plastic skeletons hanging around her dorm room for decor. *Fancies eye popping squishes. Has a collection of mad balls and flippy squishes, including one in the shape of a prince. *Collects glass eyes. *Dances (because dance of death/hempen jig) *Favorite food is boiled lamb eyes. *Plants poisonous plants in her garden. Has poisoned ivies around her window. *Has a horse called War Ludwig Benedict *Named after the third Grimm brother. *The next Reginer. Goes to art school. *Motifs include paint, classic oil paintings and snakes. Wears a golden snake choker.Ironically, he hates snakes. *Wants his cousin to love herself. Merilynn Abyssa Mermaid *Roybel *Daughter of the Little Mermaid’s third sister who met some kids and an angry dog. *Based on the waterfall climbing Stimpson and Sirajo gobies. Has a chrome-like tail of Emerald and Pink scales with circular fins and swirly patterns. *Loves doggos. Sad cause she can’t have one. *She shaved her heard to avoid clutter as she climbs waterfalls, which is an extreme sport by mermaid standards. Edna Burton *Sam’s niece from his mother’s side. The next Mr Burton and Sam’s future sponsor. *Aspiring fashion designer. Morgan Berlingot *Daughter of neighbor Berlingnot/Fairy Bérylune. *Sophia’s back, witches! *Basically artifact rental, probably runs a lost and found stand. *Has a destiny but can still fill generic fairy godmother roles if needed *Another wiznerd but fashionable *Design features kaleidoscopes, clear vinyl clothes with loose objects inside mimicking object cells. Her wand is an oil/glyxerin filled stick with confetti. *Has hope of humans learning to appreciate magic through scientific methods. Hates discrimmination towards fairies and wizards and other magic users. *Has a devoted royal mom who followed her destiny to the t and hopes she’d do the same. *Identifies as a neutral but is a rebel at heart. Does not want to turn to stone for the next Tytyl and the fairy council and fairy mob can suck it. *Tries to applies for multiple fairy jobs to cancel it out and avoid poofing by a technicality. *Her magic forms dr strange-ish circles but they’re kaleidoscope images. *Uses fairyf*cker as a genuine insult for humans. *Maybe a mix of Miss Frizzle and Carmen SanDiego. Adult Morganite *Wandering rogue fairy god mom trying to sprinkle goodness in the world. Gives up the museum to her sister Maxixe. *Has no set identity as she travels around the world. *Only serves those she finds worthy, usually after proving themselves with an act of kindness. Like Brienne from GOT. *Basically god is a woman. *Probs a mix of Morgan Freeman’s interpretation of God from Bruce Almighty and the Genie from the new Aladdin. Damien Gigogne *Son of Mother Ginger *Gay theatre nerd. Cirque Du Soleil inspired. *Has a Falsetto voice. *An understudy who can play any role in an emergency. Wants to prove his talent. *Is interested in masks. Zachary Drosselmeier *Next Nutcracker *Rebel. Doesn’t want to kill rats or break everyone else’s teeth just to manipulate the king to give him Perlipat’s hand. Wants to be a botanist and preserve the Krakatuk plant. Adults Morris Sharp *Federal agent/detective? successor of Cecil J Sharp. *Has ties with Rosie and Bane. *Stern, strict. A roybel in the destiny conflict. Accepts change but with worry. *David Bowles might be his fc Caligo Penumbra *The last Black Bride. *Dental lab technician. Brings smiles to kids and adults alike without them ever knowing. *Wears a glamour every Parents’ day meeting as to not scare everybody off. Phoebe Benedict *The last white bride. A matriarch with an iron fist under a heavenly cover. *Does fencing. Dabbled in the dark arts as a measure against the Penumbras. *Wears a modified English hood in contrast to Easter’s less conservative French hood. Rusty Lake Squad Memoir Elderbloom *Royal *The “next” Elder Tree Mother. Just kidding. It’s has always been one tree mother, she just reversed her age every generation and came back to school for updates. Immortal. *Bound to a teapot *Theme song: The Moss (demo version) by Cosmo Sheldrake Castanea Marron *The next Dryad *Rebel *The reborn soul (Willaim Vanderboom) *Theme song: Toujor Gei (from Shinbone Alley the musical) *Inspired by actress Vera-Ellen. Nikolas and Antoine Shadow Nikolas and Antoine Shadow are the “twin” sons of the Shadow and the princess from the story of The Shadow by Hans Christian Andersen. They are respectively the next shadow and learned man. *Neutrals *The next shadow and learned man from The Shadow. Sons of the previous Shadow and princess. *The corrupted soul *Antoine is the vessel, Nick is the shadow. Loosely based on Nick Shadow from A Rake’s Progress by Igor Stravinsky. *Antoine has a flashlight handy to keep Nick under control. Much like a spray bottle, only he shuts Nick off by dispersing Nick’s head. *Ant is sickly, hypersensitive to sunlight. Will slowly die if the brothers are separated. Has black veins/roots at the bottom of his feet, binding him to Nick. *Nicks speaks as if he’s got the Siri version of Ant’s voice. (Like Mr Crow before he got a voice actor.) *Nick has probably reposted Ant’s private social media photos to use for his own account, attracting followers with Ant’s looks. Sometimes he takes photos of Ant without him knowing. *Another idea is that these two can switch places allowing Nick to take night classes and Antoine with day classes. *Or Nick is parasitic and Antoine is destined to die whether the Storybook of Legend exists or not. They’re both hanging on to something while it lasts, like Nick’s shadow poers and Ant’s life. Urilla Violette *Morgan’s blacklight flashlight brought to life. *Flourescent patterns. Neo-classical meets Vaporwave and Acid House raver. *Wears orange laser cut plastic uv filter glasses. *Sees the world in UV+RGB. She will see invisible freckles and calls them facial stars. *She’s hot. Well, because she causes sunburns and eye strain in this dimension. This is why Morgan doesn’t summon her. *Has a compartment in her back for batteries. *Innocent, still being trained by Morgan to become the next Light. Does not get Morgan’s uv light jokes. :P *Living encyclopedia. She’s practically if Google were a person but much more friendly.Maybe like Ms Frizzle. Personality drafts Because I still can’t figure them out yet Gloriosa Münchausen Logan Merlynum Skipper Riley Story Arcs The wildest crossover ever *Gloriosa rescues Sam by sending one of her eagles to fetch his Brobingangian dollhouse. Probably tries to celebrate with wild champagne only for Sam to politely refuse. *Telly managed to sneak onto Skipper’s ship after being MIA for years. Hugs his beloved cousin only for his jealous wife Wilhelmina to catch them while disguising as one of Skip’s sailors in search of him. Sam recently got picked up by Skip’s crew because he was on the missing persons list as part of his destiny and tries to intervene. Deviled Eggs ship fic *A story of how Easter and Grizz met and became best of friends. With Eggs shedding her shyness in the process. Grizzane / Violet Rose ship fic *No means no and that’s ok! *I have an entire playlist for this I’ll get a blog post about it up later. Warhead and Egghead ship fic *A fic about Gloriosa and Sam’s friendship. *I’m tempted to ship them romantically tbh. Artie’s adventure (title not final) Featuring Artemisia Iris Riddleton, Sophinx Riddleton’s daughter. *Sophinx falls. Hard. *Artie has an “imaginary friend” who eventually anniys her. *Artie smoking to block out the voices. *Moves out of her shared dorm to come into terms with the voices inside her head. *Meets Morganite who is indebted by her act of kindness. *Mo tricks Artie into finding the singing grass to get rid of her addiction and show her what’s actually important. After a long journey to find out what’s really been going on in her family. *Artie and Sophinx forgive Ray. Mirror Blogs Prisma Moss and Sissy’s blog Mariposa’s Art Blog and portfolio Dipper’s food blog *School cafeteria *Beanstalk Cafe *Ms Muffet’s froyo stand *Mad Hatter’s Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe Category:Subpages